Forbidden Love
by KaidaThorn
Summary: Two kittypet's join ThunderClan, only for love to be discovered. One kittypet falls in love with an enemy warrior. But the other falls in love with one of ThunderClan's favorite medicine apprentice What will happen with all the Forbidden Love? Refixed R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors-belongs to Erin Hunter. I only own Furaba Idol and all the warrior books. **

**I redid this because I told my friend to post this chapter not all the allies, because my computer didn't work, but she thought it was important to do the allies. So plz forgive me. If you tell me u didn't like that she did that, tell me and I'll make her suffer. Anyway here's the real first chapter of Forbidden Love.**

* * *

A shiver went through her body as Hollypaw and Brackenfur made their way towards ShadowClan to mark the boundries. It was perfectly sunny, but there were high winds, and it was the middle of leaf-bare.

As they made their way, Hollypaw sniffed the air and smelled the ThunderClan hunting patrol, which was small due to a gathering tonight. She and Lionpaw weren't going, but Jaypaw was going.

**_-Meanwhile-_**  
Crystal looked up at the night sky and saw the moon. This was the first time she saw the moon and it was full, so it made it even more special. She recently ran away from her housefolk because she hated it there. They always kept her locked up and fed her disgusting food. She loved it in the forest but was dispointed since she left her sister behind. She padded into a clearing and heard some rustling in some bushes. She turned and saw three cats emerge from them.

"Oh look, a kittypet," the younger of the trio spat. "What's a kittypet like you doing so far from your place? You should go back before we hurt you or worse," the white she-cat sneered. "You can't make me do anything. I'm going to stay here," Crystal hissed at the she-cat. "Owlpaw, about you show this kittypet how things are done around here, since she won't get off of our territory." the black tom ordered Owlpaw. "With pleasure," Owlpaw mewed getting into an attacking stance

Crystal lowered to the ground, ready to defend herself. She wasn't going to let this cat beat her . Owpaw raced towards her and gave out a battle cry. Once Owlpaw got past her, she jumped on his back, and bit his neck in warning to leave her alone. Owlpaw shook her off and swiped a paw at her face but she dodged. Owlpaw raced behind her and bit her leg as she yowled in pain.

**_-When Battle Cry was Heard-  
_**"Did you hear that," Hollypaw asked Brackenfur when the battle cry was heard through out the forest. "Yes I did. We should go check it out, it sounded like a fight," Brackenfur mewed to her.

"But I thought we weren't allowed on other Clan's territory," she pointed out. "But if there's a fight going on, ShadowClan could be on their way here," Brackenfur pointed out as he ran towards ShadowClan, Hollypaw following closly behind.

Crystal and Owlpaw were still battling. Crystal's leg and ear were bleeding, while Owlpaw had non-deep bite marks in his neck. Crystal dove for his feet, while he swiped at her face. Crystal backed off but Owlpaw jumped on her, causing her to fall to the ground. Owlpaw backed off and started to claw like crazy, until she was motionless.

Out of nowhere Brackenfur and Hollypaw appeared. "What are you doing on our territoy," Snowbird asked. "We heard a battle cry and thought ShadowClan was going to amubu...," Brackenfur was cut off by a hiss from Hollypaw, as she swiped her paw towards Owlpaw who tried attacking the tortoiseshell she-cat. "You can have this kittypet if you want," Rowanclaw mewed spatting the word kittypet, as the trio walked off into the bushes.

Brackenfur walked over to Crystal and picked her up as he padded towards ThunderClan. He flicked his tail to Hollypaw as a sign to follow.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the real FIRST CHAPTER. If it makes you even happier, I'll kill my friend. I'll post the second chapter as soon as possible, after all my schoolwork. Please read and review. Just no flames plz. **


End file.
